House Baratheon
House Baratheon, is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and is the principal house in The Stormlands, which they rule as Lords Paramount of The Stormlands. Their seat, Storm's End, is an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings from the now-extinct House Durrandon. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "Ours is the Fury". History: [[House Targaryen|'Targaryen']]' Era:' House Baratheon was created when Orys Baratheon, one of Aegon I Targaryen's generals, his closest companion, and his rumoured bastard half-brother, took Argella Durrandon, the only daughter of Argilac Durrandon, the last Storm King, to wife. Orys took the sigil and words of House Durrandon for his own and became the first Lord of Storm's End. Through the female line, House Baratheon descents from King Durran I "Godsgrief", who founded the kingdom of the Storm Kings during The Age of Heroes. Lord Baratheon held a tourney to celebrate the birth of his grandson. The heir to Storm's End, Ser Lyonel Baratheon, called the Laughing Storm, participated in the Ashford tourney and fought on the side of Ser Duncan the Tall during a trial of seven. A daughter of Lord Lyonel Baratheon was betrothed to crown prince Duncan Targaryen. Duncan broke the betrothal when he married Jenny of Oldstones. This angered Lord Lyonel, causing him to declare independence, naming himself the new Storm King. His short, bloody rebellion ended when he was defeated by Ser Duncan the Tall in single combat, Duncan renounced his claim to the throne, and King Aegon promised that Princess Rhaelle Targaryen, his youngest daughter, would marry Lyonel's heir, Ormund Baratheon. Rhaelle was send to Storm's End to serve as cupbearer to Lord Lyonel, and as lady companion to Lord Lyonel's wife. The wedding took place, and a son, Steffon, was born the next year. Lord Steffon's eldest son, Robert, was fostered by Lord Jon Arryn at The Eyrie, together with Eddard Stark from Winterfell. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen defeated Lord Steffon Baratheon in a tourney at Storm's End that was eventually won by Ser Barristan Selmy. After the Defiance of Duskendale, King Aerys II Targaryen summoned Lord Steffon to King's Landing and named him to the small council. Steffon was sent to Volantis, to find a bride for Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. He was accompanied by his wife, Lady Cassana Estermont. They failed their mission, and died upon their return, when their ship Windproud sank in Shipbreaker Bay. Robert's Rebellion: Steffon's eldest son, Robert, inherited Storm's End upon Steffon's death, and in the years that followed, was betrothed to Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert's cousin, disappeared with Lyanna Stark, causing Lyanna's eldest brother Brandon to ride to King's Landing in anger. He was arrested, and killed together with his father, Lord Rickard Stark, on the command of King Aerys II. The king then demanded the heads of both Lord Robert, as well as Eddard Stark, from Lord Jon Arryn, as both men were in The Vale. Jon refused and raised his banners, marking the start of the war that would become known as Robert's Rebellion. Robert fought at Gulltown, where Marq Grafton and other loyalists from The Vale blocked the port. Robert slew Marq and sailed back home to Storm's End to call his banners. However, some of his own remained loyal to the throne. When Robert learned that Lords Grandison, Cafferen, and Fell had gathered their hosts and planned to join forces at Summerhall in order to march on Storm's End, he rode ahead with his knights. He fought each of the lords in turn, defeating them all. Robert returned to Storm's End with his captives, and there won the loyalty of Lords Cafferen and Grandison, as well as, Silveraxe Fell, the son of Lord Fell whom Robert had slain. Free to march north so he could join forces with Jon Arryn and the Northmen, Robert marched out again, leaving his younger brother Stannis in charge of Storm's End. Stannis was torn between loyalty to his brother or to the king, ultimately siding with his family. Aerys wanted someone young and vigorous to match Robert, and so replaced Lord Owen Merryweather with Lord Jon Connington as his Hand of the King. Connington personally led a mighty army into the field, giving chase to Robert, whose march became gruelling. Wounded and separated from his men, Robert took refuge at Stoney Sept. When Connington and his army arrived at the town and began searching the houses, the residents actively aided Robert, keeping him hidden from the king's men. In the end, they hid him in a brothel. When Lords Eddard Stark and Hoster Tully arrived with a rebel army, Robert came out of hiding and fought with Connington, almost killing him. Eddard Stark married Catelyn Tully and Jon Arryn married Lysa Tully, securing House Tully's support. Stannis remained behind at Storm's End when Robert marched again. From forces from The Reach and ones from The Stormlands loyal to House Targaryen, besieged the Baratheon castle. Stannis successfully held against the siege of Storm's End by Lords Mace Tyrell and Paxter Redwyne, which lasted a major part of the war. His garrison held under desperate conditions, only avoiding starvation by the timely intervention of a notorious smuggler, Davos. His cargo of onions and salt fish allowed them to hold the fortress. The war was over shortly after it began after it began after, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark were able to prove to her brother Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn that they were in fact in love and married, that Rhaegar did not kidnap Lyanna. Prince Rhaegar offered Eddard Stark justice for the death of his father and brother, that he planned to remove his father King Aerys II Targaryen from the throne, that he knew his madness had gone to far. Robert Baratheon was furious when Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark and Hoster Tully accepted Rhaegar Targaryen's offer and sent home their armies, Robert Baratheon reluctantly did the same, without the support of the other House's he knew he had little chance. With news that Jamie Lannister had killed King Aerys II Targaryen, Robert Baratheon was still seething in anger by the time he got back to Storm's End, the news that the new King Rhaegar I Targaryen had stolen his wife Lyanna Stark. It was a few years later to build new alliances he married Cersei Lannister, not out of love, he never let go of his for Lyanna Stark or his anger at Rhaegar Targaryen. Family: * Lord Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of The Stormlands. ** Lady Cersei Lannister, Lady of Storm's End, his wife, from House Lannister. *** Joffrey Baratheon, his eldest son and heir. *** Myrcella Baratheon, his daughter. *** Tommen Baratheon, his second son. * Lord Stannis Baratheon, Grand Admiral of The Royal Fleet, his brother. ** Selyse Baratheon, his wife, from House Florent. *** Shireen Baratheon, his only daughter, she has a greyscale scar on her face. * Ser Renly Baratheon, his second brother. Robert Baratheon's Bastard Children: * Gendry, his bastard son, a blacksmith in King's Landing working for Tobho Mott. * Mya Stone, is a young woman serving House Royce of the Gates of the Moon. Mya serves as a guide on the treacherous rocky climb from The Vale to The Eyrie. * Edric Storm, the bastard son of Lord Robert Baratheon and Delena Florent, Events: Category:House Category:House Baratheon Category:Noble House Category:Great House Category:Stormlands House